


Suriel's Cafe

by LarissaBlue



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaBlue/pseuds/LarissaBlue
Summary: (All characters belong to Sarah J. Mass from the ACOTAR series)Feyre enters the famous Suriel's Cafe to work on her essay for a certain college course, but due to the overcrowding coffee shop, she has to sit next to a flirty student.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Suriel's Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Second year in college during modern times
> 
> Hope you Feysand shippers enjoy this short fic of Feyre and Rhysand meeting in a coffee shop
> 
> What can I say, I'm a sucker for cute cafe stories!!!

Feyre ran into the coffee shop she parked in front of. Her hair became wet with the drizzles of rain beginning to pour. Once she was inside the rain began to pour. 

Feyre even thought she heard thunder in the distance. 

Thank goodness she had made it inside before the unexpected rainstorm. Feyre was relieved that she could order her favorite hot drink and begin working on an essay that was due in a couple of days. When she looked up though she was taken by surprise. 

The place was packed to the brim with students from her college nearby. 

Feyre hoped by the time she got her order there would be a table open for her. 

***

“Thank you for coming to Suriel's Cafe,” the guy at the cashier said to her with a wide smile on his face. 

When her croissant and Caramel Frappuccino was handed to her, Feyre turned around from the counter and noticed how the shop was still bustling with people. 

“Just great’” she muttered out loud. 

From the corner of her eye, she did notice an empty spot. The only problem was that someone was sitting across the empty chair. 

Not someone. Rhysand. 

She’s never talked to him in person since they had no classes together and she heard some questioning things about his character. 

It was the only spot available at the coffee shop though so she made her way to him. 

Feyre placed her meal on the table and pulled out her laptop from her bag. 

She sat down in the wooden chair already opening her laptop. “May I sit here?”

“Well, you‘re already sitting there, darling.”

Feyre had no idea how to respond to that comment so she looked up to his face. 

He was more handsome up close. 

His hair was a bit messy since it was early in the morning, his nose was finely sculpted, and his tan skin glimmered even if the world outside looked gloomy through the window. 

What caught Feyre by surprise were his eyes, however. They were dark blue... no violet it seemed, like the night sky. If she were a bit closer to his face she could swear she would have seen stars. 

“My eyes aren’t purple if that’s what you are thinking” Rhysand abruptly said, catching Feyre off guard. 

Feyre wondered how long she was gawking at Rhysand. 

“They look pretty violet to me” Feyre responded a bit sarcastically. 

“Obviously his eyes aren’t purple, that's not possible,” Feyre thought to herself. 

Rhysand leaned in closer to Feyre. “You would know since you just fell in love with me.” 

“I didn’t- love- fall in-“ Feyre stammered. 

“Already stuttering, that’s cute.” 

Feyre looked right into Rhysand’s whatever colored eyes. “You’re a prick”

The sudden comment sent Rhysand into orbit. Students studying around them turned their heads and glanced his way. When he finished laughing he took a sip out of his coffee cup.

Feyre looked to his right and against the wall, there were many empty cups of coffee. 

“What the hell! How much coffee did you drink?” 

“Just five.” He said nonchalantly. 

“Just five,” Feyre mimicked “You are definitely going to have a sugar crash.”

“I never crash.” 

Rhysand's response made Feyre laugh to herself. Of course, he would crash, he’s human. 

Feyre opened up her laptop to begin working on her essay. She had enough talking with Rhysand. 

Before she could open up her document the device shut off.

“No, no, no, no, no” Feyre grumbled, grabbing Rhysand’s attention. 

Feyre’s laptop beeped three times, indicating it had died. 

“You don't happen to have a charger on you?”

Rhysand smirked before answering. “I do not.”

“Well isn't that lovely.” 

“Not as lovely as you.” 

Feyre shoved her device into her bag and looked through the window.

It had stopped raining. That was her cue to leave before Rhysand says anything else annoying. 

“Leaving so soon Feyre?”

Feyre chugged down her hot coffee, the beverage burning her throat. “How do you know my name?”

“I sit behind you in Writing Workshop with Professor Rask.”

“No, you don’t. I’ve never seen you in it”

“You never look back.”

Feyre set the now empty coffee cup on the table and stood up from her seat. 

Rhysand, as well, stood and grabbed all the coffee cups, including Feyres, and dumped them all in the trash bin nearby. 

“Maybe I’ll sit next to you in tomorrow's class” Rhysand added with a devilish grin. 

Feyre had her bag strapped on her shoulder as she made her way to the exit. 

A black Jeep pulled up in the parking lot near Feyres car and honked aggressively multiple times. 

Feyre recognized the driver. 

Cassian, one of Rhysands best friends. 

They had worked together a few times last year. 

Rhysand followed her outside, the air humid after the recent rain. “Well, what a fun little date we had.” 

“That was most definitely not a date.” 

“Whatever you say Feyre Archeron.” 

Rhysand’s eyes changed color as the sun shone on his face. 

“It wasn’t a date Rhysand,” Feyre repeated, “Whatever your last name is.”

“Maybe I‘ll tell you on our second date.” After that Rhysand simply put his hands inside the pockets of his black jeans and walked to the Jeep. 

Feyre’s car drummed to life when she sat down at the driver seat. 

She had to admit, she secretly hoped Rhysand would sit beside her in their next writing class. 

She would even be down for a second date.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it??
> 
> Sorry if my writing is ass, but I hope the idea was at least cute
> 
> If you have any fan fic requests or suggestions let me know in the comments (I'm really bored and in the mood to write)
> 
> Well hasta luego readers <3
> 
> -Larissa :)


End file.
